Bowser Jr. VS Agumon
Description Two short, clawed, surprisingly powerful fire-breathing creatures from beloved franchises clash! Will Bowser Jr.s gadgets help him win against Agumon, or will Agumon slash Bowser Jr. to victory? Intro Swift: As weak as these two short reptilians may look, they're actually quite strong. Grey: Power, claws, fire, and other stuff you don't mess around with can be found near these guys! Featuring Agumon, the Digimon from...well, the Digimon series. Swift: And Bowser Jr., the prince koopa from the Mario series. Grey: My name's Grey and that guy's Swift. Swift: We're here to tell you everything you need to know about these characters before they duke it out in a DEATH BATTLE. Agumon (Cue Cue Digimon All Star Rumble theme) Swift: We actually only use a fraction of the internet. Beyond Youtube, and beyond Facebook, there is a digital world, a large virtual/real world with various locations. The digital world is home to Digimon like Shoutmon, Veemon, and more. But today, we are focusing on Agumon. Grey: One day at camp Whats-its-name, some kids were chillin' until they got sucked into the sky. It's better than it sounds. So the kids were actually the "Digi-destined" and after the sky ate them they got sent to the digital world where they met with their Digimon partners for the first time. One of the kids was Tai, a goggle wearing kid with crazy hair. His partner was Agumon, a fire lizard. Swift: Agumon was born from an egg, and is actually the digivolved form of Koromon. Oh, and digivolution is basically mega-evolving from Pokémon for anyone who doesn't know. Anyways, Agumons main attacks are Pepper Breath, an attack where he shoots out a small ball of fire and Sharp Claws, where he uses his claws to slash foes. Other attacks include Cross Fire where he goes all out and slashes and breathes fire in a rage fit, Claw Uppercut which is self-explanatory, Claw Attack is like Sharp Claws, Spitfire Blast is where he shoots a blue beam out of his claws, Baby Volcano is where he shoots a fireball that makes a pretty big explosion, Mach Jab Combo is where he punches at the speed of sound, and finally Dynamite kick is an aerial kick. Grey: Even without his powers, he's still pretty good. He can run at high speeds and jump high up. But that doesn't mean he's without his weaknesses. Agumons strength decreases when he's hungry, and he's a little dumb. Swift: Still, he's gone through an entire digital tournament and won, and that's quite a feat. Don't doubt Agumon. (Cue scene of Agumons singing) Grey: AGH, HE'S GOT HORRIBLE SINGING! MY EARSSSSSS-''' Bowser Jr. (Cue Bowser Jr. boss theme) Swift: Bowser Jr. is the son of Bowser, and has many other siblings: the Koopa Kids from Mario Party and the Koopalings from various Mario games. Bowser Jr. is dedicated to helping his father and beating Mario. In fact, he even stole Princess Peach a few times! '''Grey: Bowser Jr. can breathe fire like his dad, but he can't breathe it in big streams. Only slow moving fireballs. But when he needs a fast projectile attack, he can throw Green Shells which slide across the ground. They can easily be jumped over though. For close range attacks, Bowser Jr. likes to ram into his foes or hit them with his hammers. He can duck into his spiny shell for protection or to spin around and attack. He can leap great distances and land down on whoever he's fighting too. When things get rough, he can shrink foes with his Sonic Roar. Swift: When his normal attacks simply can't get the job done, he calls upon his Koopa Clown Car. The Koopa Clown Car can *deep breath* shoot fire, shoot cannonballs, shoot bombs, drill down from the sky, use extendable Boxing Glove arms, fly, turn into a submarine, shoot Bullet Bills when underwater, become an actual car, whack foes with wrecking balls, hit people with its hidden tongue, unleash miniature robot koopas that explode-'' '''Grey: SWIFT! YOU NEED TO BREATHE! I'll take it from here...the Koopa Clown Car can self destruct and send junior high into the sky as a last resort and finally it can grab things with a grabber thingy.' Swift: *panting* Y-yeah. Junior has survived many beatings from Mario, and has even lifted his dad before. But he's not without his weaknesses. He can be hurt by fire even though he uses it himself and isn't very fast on his feet. Oh, and here's some trivia for you. Miyamoto is Juniors mom. Grey: �� The more you know! �� ' Bowser Jr: Eehehehehe! Pre-fight ''Swift: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all. '''Grey: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Digital Plains, daytime (Cue Sunbeam Plains) A few Digimon are chatting and walking around. Agumon is napping under a tree. Cutemon: What a nice day! Amadimon: You said it! (A record scratch occurs and the music stops. Suddenly, Serious Trouble starts playing) A bunch of Goombas and Koopa-Troopas charge in and frighten the Digimon away. A Koopa-Troopa curls into its shell and spins into the tree Agumon is napping at and makes it shake. Agumon: Alright, I'm up! What's wro-huh? Bowser Jr: There's still one left? You guys go capture the other ones. I'm gonna take care of this one and then I'll take over this world! Agumon: Not if I have anything to say about it! FIGHT! Battle (Cue Digimon Dusk/Dawn battle theme) Agumon: Pepper Breath! The Pepper Breath hit Bowser Jr in the chest, making him stumble back a bit. Bowser Jr: That hurt jerk! Bowser Jr started throwing Green Shells at Agumon. Agumon managed to jump over a few, but he accidentally landed on one while it was still spinning. Agumon: Woah! I feel those Digibytes from earlier coming back up... Agumon kept spinning until he hit a rock which knocked him off. The little digimon landed straight into a patch of dirt. Bowser Jr: You're pretty weak, hahaha! Agumon: Alright, now I'm angry. Spitfire blast! Before the prince could react, he was hit by the blast. After recovering, he charged over and tackled Agumon. They started punching, kicking, and scratching each other until they each sent out a fireball and upon collision they exploded. Agumon was about to hit Bowser Jr with sharp claws but the Prince brought out his hammer as a shield. Agumon: Yowch! That thing's hard! Where's Tai when you need him...digivolution would be pretty handy right now. Bowser Jr crouched into his shell and hit Agumons legs. At this point, Agumon was a little hurt but he was still determined. Agumon: Baby volcano! After the explosion hit, a cloud of dust arose. But a figure came out of the dust. None other than Bowser Jr in his Koopa Clown car. Agumon was scared but he had a plan. Using all of his strength, he sent out a Baby Volcano attack followed by a Pepper Breath attack. But he didn't aim entirely for the clown car, but instead for its propeller. Down the Clown car went, and Agumon was sure he'd won. But not yet. The Clown Car had just gone into Kart mode after its loss of flight. It zoomed over and grabbed Agumon. After a few giant boxing glove punches and hammer whacks, Agumon was flung down to the ground. (Cue Bowser Jr. theme) Bowser Jr: Any last words? Agumon: Yeah, um...Pepper Breath! The fireball headed towards Bowser Jr, but the glass shield from the submarine mode covered Juniors face to protect him. Bowser Jr: Nice try, but bye! Bowser Jr. threw a Mecha Koopa at Agumon and it exploded right in his face. K.O.!!! Results (Not gonna use narrators for this part :P) In the end, Bowser Jr. is much superior. The may have been pretty evenly matched at the start, but the clown car took out the already worn out Agumon in the end. Without the clown car, BJ was outclassed with close range attacks. Cuz ya' know, Tackling and Ramming < Super Powered claw attacks and super fast punches. As for ranged attacks, they're pretty even. Believe it or not, Green Shells can even be as OP as Baby Volcano as shown in the Mario and Luigi series. Then we're down to BJ and Clown Car VS Agumon. Agumon simply didn't have enough experience or power. Digivolved forms of Agumon could have beaten it, but not base. Looks like Agumon got out-clowned Bowser Jr. Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Digilord 64 Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Digimon vs mario Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016